Tensai 'Verse Outtakes
by Wingwyrm
Summary: Summary will change with every chapter posted. Latest: Itachi Uchiha, Kenen Murakami, and Iruka Umino all have something in common: A little brother. AU, Team Tensai 'verse. READ THE INDIVIDUAL WARNINGS.
1. Future: Sasaki's Death

**Title:** Future - Sasaki's Death

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Sasaki got away with it for a long time. And then Gousatsu took a chance during the Oto/Suna invasion and got rid of him forever.

**Warnings:** Serious stuff going down here people, get your hanky. Character Death. Strong Language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Note:** I thought some of you would like to see Sasaki die again, so here's his death in the future before the team comes back :)

*****xxXXxx*****

Gousatsu watches the teachers running around the class trying to get all the other kids to the evacuation spots. He can already see the enemy ninja closing in on the school and he closes his dark eyes. A hand lands on his shoulder, but he doesn't flinch.

"Gousatsu?" It's Sasaki-sensei. Oh, how he hates Sasaki-sensei. "I'd like you to join Udon's group. They're the next to leave."

"Sasaki-sensei," Gousatsu raises his voice so that Iruka-sensei can hear him, "I want to volunteer to stay until the last group leaves."

Iruka-sensei looks over to him with pride and Gousatsu flushes. He may only be eight, and he may hate coming to the academy, but it has nothing to do with Iruka-sensei or the other students.

Konohamaru jumps up, "I'll stay with Gousatsu! Boss wouldn't want me to be scared!"

Sasaki's hand on Gousatsu's shoulder tightens its grip and Gousatsu refuses to buckle under the pressure.

He knows that Tatsuo Sasaki doesn't love him. He knows that Tatsuo Sasaki just don't want to manipulate another kid into doing - that - to him. It would be too much work for Sasaki to have to train another _bitch_.

"Alright, Konohamaru, you and Gousatsu stay until the last group is ready to go. Udon, take your group now, Moegi, you next with the kunoichi."

"Yes, Sensei!" Konohamaru bounces over to Gousatsu and the boy is relieved when Sasaki's hand is bumped off his shoulder. He hates the feeling of Sasaki touching him.

As he and Konohamaru stand guard with Iruka while the other students leave, Gousatsu watches the enemy come closer and closer.

He watches as the enemy flings jutsu out right and left, killing and hurting everyone in their way. He watches as they engage the first wave of teachers; the ones who've already gotten their students to safety. Iruka pats him and Konohamaru on the head lightly and murmurs that he has to go, that they'll have to be brave and wait until everyone is gone before leaving last.

Konohamaru nods and says he'll be brave.

Gousatsu just blinks.

He'd volunteered to stay behind in the hopes that he'll either get to see Sasaki fall to the enemy or not survive. Those are really his only two options at this point, he thinks.

It's either Sasaki dies, or he does.

He can't seem to summon up the will to care which way it goes, other than hoping that if it is Sasaki that lives, that he doesn't hurt anyone else.

So as the enemy ninja fight their way to the building, he studies one in particular, one that likes to use fire techniques. He's most likely aligned to the fire element, but Gousatsu remembers a lecture that Iruka-sensei had done when he was guest lecturing his class where he'd said that some people like one element over another because of a different reason, even if they aren't that alignment.

It doesn't matter in the end though, as long as that ninja keeps using fire jutsu in the pattern that he's seeing, everything will work out fine.

Iruka-sensei engages the enemy in combat and there's smoke and fire and screaming and Konohamaru is watching just as intently as he is.

He has to make this work. He _will_ make this work.

He sees the fire using ninja land on the ground and dives out the window. Konohamaru cuts off a cry of his name and Gousatsu rolls to his feet just behind Sasaki.

"Hey you bastard!" Gousatsu is talking to Sasaki, but it grabs the attention of the fire ninja as well, "You're a motherfucking asshole! I hate you! I want you dead!"

And then, as the fire ninja breathes out a flare of magma, Gousatsu pushes Sasaki, not away from the fiery lava, but into it.

Gousatsu takes a single moment to glance away from the burning man to throw a handful of shuriken at the fire ninja, hitting him in both eyes and the throat.

Sasaki always did like the smart kids.

He turns his eyes back to Sasaki, a lazy and brilliantly smug smirk overcoming his lips. He hunches down beside the burning Sasaki, who's screaming and whimpering in pain as the fire eats his skin and muscle and bone.

"I hate you, Tatsou. I pushed you into that jutsu so I could watch you die. You'll never-," Gousatsu laughs a little, then a lot, "Never touch me again!"

Gousatsu feels a little broken, watching Sasaki burn and die in the most painful and agonizing way.

He's still laughing hysterically when Iruka-sensei grabs him up and jumps back into the window. Iruka-sensei collects Konohamaru in his other arm and then Flickers to the evacuation area.

Gousatsu refuses to look Konohamaru in the eyes because he knows that the Hokage's grandson had seen him push Sasaki to his fiery death with full intentions of watching him die.

But then Konohamaru just wraps an arm around his shoulders and leads him over to a quieter corner and lets him cry into his neck. Lets him cry for everything that he lost to the bastard, cry for everything he's never cried for before. And he whispers to Gousatsu that whatever it was that Sasaki-teme did to him, Konohamaru will help him.

*****xxXXxx*****


	2. Future: Sasaki's Death: The Fallout

**Title:** Future - Sasaki's Death - The Fallout

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Konohamaru isn't going to let his friend down, he's going to do everything he can to help Gousatsu.

**Warnings:** Serious stuffs people, _much _sadness. Strong Language, Discussions of Rape. MATURE FOR A _**REASON**_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Note:** And now for Gousatsu and Konohamaru's reactions to Sasaki's death. I wasn't going to post this, but then... I did. :) Also? Konohamaru is freaking awesome. Just so you know.

*****xxXXxx*****

Konohamaru watches over Gousatsu with great worry for several days. His grandfather is dead and it's sad, but Konohamaru is a ninja. And his grandfather was old. It's not a surprise that he's gone, even if it makes Konohamaru sad to remember that he won't get to see him again for a long time.

So he lets himself focus on his school mate. They hadn't been in the same class, but they were still both Konoha ninja.

He'd seen how Gousatsu had pushed Sasaki-sensei into the fire jutsu. He'd seen Gousatsu break as he watched the sensei burn. He'd had Gousatsu cry in his arms afterwards.

Something was wrong, and he was going to find out what.

"Gousa?" Konohamaru steps into the almost empty classroom. The only other person in the room was Gousatsu and he figures that now is a good time to talk. The invasion is over, Boss has left to get the new Hokage and the school is still closed down.

He'd found Gousatsu and followed him here. He's curious, and maybe a little afraid of what Gousatsu is going to tell him.

"Konohamaru?" Gousatsu turns to face him and Konohamaru isn't surprised by the tear tacks on his face. He was expecting something like that.

Konohamaru is The Professor's grandson after all. He's a lot smarter than most people give him credit for. "How are you doing?" He asks quietly.

Gousatsu sits on the floor, shaking. He holds up a hand and watches it shiver violently for a moment. "Better."

"Gousa, what... what did Sasaki-sensei do?" He sits beside his friend and takes his hand, holding it tight.

"Tatsou..." Konohamaru is startled by Gousatsu using Sasaki's personal name, but doesn't show it. "He... Konohamaru..."

"_Can _you tell me?" He knows the difference between not being allowed to talk, and not being _able_ to talk. Boss taught him that.

"I... oh gods, Ko, it hurt so much-" Konohamaru pulls Gousatsu into his arms and lets him cry again, rubbing his back and petting his black hair. Whatever it was that Sasaki-teme did to Gousatsu, he's glad the bastard is dead.

By accident, Konohamaru's hand drifts far enough down Gousatsu's back to touch his belt. It's an honest accident, what with Gousatsu moving and him trying to comfort his friend.

The reaction that Gousatsu has scares him.

"No! No!" Gousatsu shoves Konohamaru away from him and shuffles backwards, his back hitting the desk, "I'm not gonna- You can't touch me anymore! I killed you! Don't touch me!"

Gousatsu curls up in a ball and shakes.

Konohamaru watches with wide eyes. He doesn't know what to do, what to say. He's never seen anyone like this before.

He has read more than his fair share of Ojii-chan's 'Eyes-only' papers though. He's read about reactions like this.

The thought of what was the probable cause of this reaction makes his blood boil and his rage spike.

He keeps himself calm though because he doesn't want Gousatsu scared of him. So he waits for Gousatsu to carefully uncurl himself and sit up. He doesn't move any closer.

"Gou," He shortens Gousatsu's name even further, because no adult would call a kid by a one syllable nickname, "Did Sasaki-teme touch you?" Gousatsu stares at him. Then he nods. "Gou, where did he touch you?" He keeps his voice low and level. He wishes there was someone here that knew what the hell he was doing. Like Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei knew _everything_.

"He-he-" Gousatsu stutters, "He- Oh gods, Ko, he kissed me! And he made me take my clothes off, and he touched me and he- he- put my mouth on him!" Gousatsu breaks and Konohamaru catches him when the other child lunges at him, gripping him tight. Gousatsu sobs into his chest and Konohamaru rocks him back and forth.

Fucking bastard. Konohamaru asks forgiveness from his grandfather and his ancestors for swearing with such horrible words, but he thinks that Ojii-chan wouldn't care what language he uses at this point.

Konohamaru isn't an idiot. He can put things together with very little information. It makes him sick to think that Sasaki-teme forced Gousatsu to touch him with his mouth. He's not supposed to be old enough to know what sex is, but he's always been ahead of the curve.

"He-he'd plug my nose, and make me open my mouth-" Gousatsu gasped into his arms, "And then he'd tell me that if I bit him, if I hurt him, he'd stab me in the neck with his pen- kill me-"

Konohamaru can't do anything more than hold Gousatsu as the boy cries and tells him about being bent over a desk and fucked without any preparation, how he bled sluggishly for days after, how Tatsou would kiss him and use his fingers on good days, and stretch him open so that he didn't hurt him _too_ much, how horrible it tasted when he had to swallow the hot liquid that came out of Tatsou's penis, how there was something inside of him that must have liked it because sometimes Tatsou would touch something deep inside him that felt really good-

When Konohamaru can't stand to listen to Gousatsu anymore he stops listening, but doesn't stop Gousatsu from talking. He just lets his mind drift away, thinking of nothing, hearing nothing.

It could have been minutes or hours later that he comes back to himself and opens his eyes. Gousatsu has fallen asleep on him and he doesn't want to move him, doesn't want to disturb him.

He looks around the classroom and suddenly it dawns on him that this was Sasaki-fucker's classroom.

So he carefully, oh so carefully, stands up. He uses his chakra control that Boss taught him and manages to lift Gousatsu up and carry him from the room. He's not going to let Gousatsu stay in the classroom where all of that happened to him. As he moves Gousatsu outside to the taijutsu arena he wonders just who he can tell about this. He doesn't need to tell anyone so Sasaki-fucker will stop because Gousatsu's already made sure that he's dead, but he knows that Gousatsu needs help.

The kind of help that he can't give.

But he doesn't know who can help with this. He's too small, too young to have to deal with this on his own, to have to be the only one that helps Gousatsu.

He absently wonders if he should tell Iruka-sensei because he's really the only adult left that both Boss and he trust. But he has to wait until Gousatsu wakes up and tells him it's okay to tell Iruka-sensei because he's not about to go telling secrets without permission.

He touches his face gently, wondering why he hasn't cried. Surely, if he were a good person, he would have cried for Gousatsu, right? But maybe this is one of those mission things that Iruka-sensei keeps talking about; about how ninja don't show their emotions until the mission is done and over and there's no one left to get hurt when the ninja breaks down.

Gousatsu is his mission, he realizes. He won't cry until it won't hurt Gousatsu when he breaks.

He hopes that he won't fail his mission, that he won't fail Gousatsu.

***x***

Gousatsu is waiting outside the door off the class when Konohamaru goes to Iruka-sensei. He's finally gotten permission to tell someone about what happened to his friend and he's promised Gousatsu that Iruka-sensei is _nothing_ like Sasaki-fucker.

"Konohamaru?" Iruka frowns at him from his desk. It's after school hours and Konohamaru is well known for vanishing as soon as the bell rings. "What's wrong?"

Konohamaru wonders how good of a ninja he'll be with Iruka-sensei able to tell something is wrong just by looking at him.

"Iruka-sensei... Remember when-" He stops and takes a breath, "Do you remember the invasion? When Gousatsu and me, when we volunteered to be the last ones out of the school?"

"Yes," Iruka-sensei drawls and sits back. Konohamaru knows that Iruka-sensei can feel something important is coming and he's glad that he won't have to convince his sensei just how important this is.

"Did you see Sasaki-fu... er, Sasaki die?" Better not to call him that until Iruka-sensei knows exactly why he's getting such a foul mouthed suffix.

Iruka-sensei raises an eyebrow at the interrupted name and then he seems to almost melt, "Are you having nightmares from seeing that, Konohamaru?" He asks really soft, like it's Konohamaru that needs someone to be gentle with him.

"No," Konohamaru's been dreaming about it, yes, but he's been cheering every time he dreams it. "I know why he died. I mean, he wasn't even in the blast radius when the jutsu was used..."

"What do you mean?" Iruka-sensei sits up a bit. Then his eyes sharpen and Konohamaru can suddenly see why Boss is so impressed with Iruka, because Iruka is kinda scary. "Does this have something to do with Gousatsu?"

"Yeah..." Konohamaru shuffles his feet. He's totally gonna get in trouble for what he's gonna say, but it'll be worth it if Iruka believes him. He thinks that Iruka will believe him. "Gou pushed Sasaki-fucker into the jutsu."

Iruka's usually soft eyes flash but he doesn't say anything about Konohamaru's language. "And why would Gousatsu do that?" His voice is still soft, but Konohamaru imagines that the softness is just a silk cloth over a steel blade.

"Because the fucker was hurting him." Konohamaru would normally be dropping consonants and vowels left, right, and center, but he can't, not about this. "Iruka-sensei, Sasaki-fucker was _raping_ him."

All the blood drains from Iruka's face and his hands tighten on the desk and the desk creaks under the pressure. "Konohamaru, do you know what that word means?" He still talking really soft, but Konohamaru can see the fire and _intent_ in his eyes.

"It means that Sasaki-fucker was putting his penis in Gou's mouth and bum."

The desk cracks in two.

Konohamaru flinches and Iruka goes from radiating killing intent to completely calm in a nanosecond.

"Konohamaru, how did you find this out?" Iruka's soft voice is _way_ gone now. Now it's all that steel that was hidden underneath.

Konohamaru glances at the door then back to Iruka, "Gou told me."

"Is Gousatsu waiting outside for you?" Iruka doesn't look at the door, but Konohamaru can tell that Iruka already knows the answer.

"Yeah," He isn't sure when his voice got so tiny, but it is and he thinks that Boss wouldn't be impressed with him buckling under this quickly so he straightens his spine, "He doesn't want to talk to you though."

Iruka blinks and swallows, "Because I am a teacher." It's not a question, but Konohamaru nods. He's pleased that Iruka understands. "Konohamaru, does anyone else know what Sa- what Sasaki was doing to Gousatsu?"

"No," He shakes his head. Gousatsu already told him that no one else knew. It had taken a lot of work for Konohamaru to get Gousatsu to agree to tell someone else. He'd convinced Gousatsu only after telling him that he wanted to help, but that he wouldn't be able to do it by himself.

"Will-" Iruka presses his lips together so tightly they go white then he takes a deep breath, "Will Gousatsu talk with me?"

"If I'm here, too," Konohamaru tells him. It's a stipulation that both Konohamaru and Gousatsu vehemently agreed on. Konohamaru didn't want Gousatsu to feel alone or scared and Gousatsu didn't want to be alone with a teacher. Probably never would for the rest of his life.

"I would have insisted on that," Iruka murmurs. "Would you like to tell him that I'm ready?"

"I'll check." He won't promise to bring Gousatsu inside because if Gou wants to leave, Konohamaru's gonna go with him, but if Gou is willing to talk, Konohamaru will be with him every damned step of the way.

Gousatsu is sitting on the floor, rocking himself back and forth, looking at the wall and muttering under his breath. Konohamaru knows that he's doing this to not freak out because he's seen Gou do this before, the day before school started up again.

He sits beside Gousatsu and waits until the other boy leans into him before hugging him.

His grandfather's papers always said to never 'initiate contact' but to wait until the victim reached out first. Konohamaru is surprisingly good at following directions when it's important.

"Is- is he waiting?" Gousatsu whispers to him and he nods. He doesn't move other than nodding though because he doesn't want to push his friend into making a decision. "I- I guess we'd... we'd better go in, then."

"Only if you want to," Konohamaru tells him.

Gousatsu is shaking, but he stands up and faces the door. "I'll- I'll see him. But you have to be there!" He grabs Konohamaru's arm and Konohamaru nods seriously.

"I won't leave. No matter what, okay?"

"Okay," Gousatsu steels himself and opens the door, letting Konohamaru lead the way into the classroom. Konohamaru's just glad that it's not Sasaki-fucker's class.

Iruka is still sitting behind the broken desk, but his face is calm and inviting. His eyes are warm, his mouth twisted into a consoling smile.

"Iruka-sensei," Konohamaru stops in front of his teacher and Gousatsu shuffles up behind him, hiding.

Gousatsu isn't really this timid, but this is the first time that he's meeting an adult that knows what Sasaki-fucker did to him and he's nervous. Konohamaru would be nervous too, if he wasn't so focused on protecting Gousatsu.

It doesn't seem to matter that he doesn't need to protect Gousatsu from Iruka, he's protecting him anyway.

"Gousatsu," Iruka tilts his head to the side and then stands and comes around the broken desk. He stops well outside of the boys' combined personal space and then slides to his knees and sits back on his heels. Konohamaru is startled to realize that he feels better with Iruka at their level and is undyingly grateful that he'd insisted that they let someone who knew how to help, know about this. He never would have thought to make himself seem smaller so that Gousatsu wasn't as scared.

"I-Iruka-sen..." Gousatsu trails off.

"You may call me Umino-san if you wish," Iruka says gently, "I am not your sensei."

Thank the gods for Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru thinks. The man is a genius.

"Umino-san," Gousatsu scuffs a sandal against the floor, "Ko said that... that you could help me." He doesn't look at Iruka and Konohamaru tightens his hold on his friend's arm.

"Konohamaru told me that you were hurt by Sasaki," Iruka's voice is all silk again and Konohamaru feels an itch in the middle of his spine. There's something about this that doesn't match up. Something... he doesn't know what.

He realizes that it's something about Iruka's voice that's strange. Then he remembers that one of the reports that he'd read had mentioned a genjutsu for the voice, one that calmed and provided a sense of peace to the victim, letting them be more open without hurting them.

He appreciates that Iruka's not using it on him too. Not that he thinks that Iruka would think that he'd notice, but he didn't have an elite tutor for nothing.

"Yeah. He... hurt me. Really bad." Gousatsu blinks in a blurry manner, "I- It hurt. A lot. All the time."

"Gousatsu, when did he start touching you?" Konohamaru can see that Iruka wants to hug Gousatsu and promise that nothing else is going to happen to him, but needs to know the specifics of what happened. He wonders if Iruka is going to talk to the medics about this; but then again, it sounds like Iruka's been trained to deal with this kind of thing.

It's a little scary to realize that this happens enough that even the Academy teachers are trained for this.

Gousatsu grips Konohamaru's hand tight and doesn't look at Iruka. "I... He-" He stops and takes a deep breath and Konohamaru can hear it in his breathing that Gousatsu wants to cry but won't let himself, "Almost a year..."

Considering that meant Gousatsu had been seven and in the civilian introduction class, Konohamaru is understandably angry, "Fucking bastard..."

"Ko!" Gousatsu exclaims and squeezes his hand, "Don't swear in front of-" He glances at Iruka, "Be polite," He amends his words.

"Gousatsu, it's alright," Iruka tells him gently, "Konohamaru is angry on your behalf, I won't punish him for expressing himself in a less than polite manner."

Gousatsu ducks his head and bites his lip. Konohamaru pulls him into a hug. Konohamaru is less than an inch taller than the other eight year old, but it's enough for him to peek out at Iruka over Gousatsu's head when his friend curls up his shoulders defensively.

Iruka is breathing very slowly and evenly.

"He- He told me..." Gousatsu shakes his head, "I can't tell you!" He snuffles into Konohamaru's scarf and Iruka nods.

"I understand, Gousatsu," He doesn't stand up, "It's enough that I know," He stays relaxed, "Konohamaru tells me that you pushed Sasaki into the jutsu?"

Gousatsu's eyes darken and his face twists even with the tears falling down his cheeks, "I wanted Tatsou dead." He lifts his head from Konohamaru's neck and stares at Iruka, "Or me."

Iruka closes his eyes and Konohamaru is surprised to see a tear make its way down Iruka's cheek. He thought that ninja weren't supposed to cry, weren't supposed to show emotion.

"So you had hoped that one of you would die," Iruka murmurs, "So you could escape?"

"I just wanted him to stop, but he never would, it didn't matter what I said, Umino-san! Every time he- he _touched_ me! I asked him to stop! You gotta believe me, I asked him not to!" Gousatsu pulls himself out of Konohamaru's arms and rushes to Iruka, "Please, you have to believe me, I didn't want it, I didn't want him to _do_ that!"

"Shh," Iruka shushes Gousatsu and holds out his hands, keeping them low and far enough away from Gousatsu that they don't startle Konohamaru's friend, "I believe you, Gousatsu; I believe you."

"Tatsou said that he'd _tell_, said that he'd say that I _wanted_ it! Umino-san, I didn't, I didn't want it!" Gousatsu takes Iruka's hands and clenches tightly to them with his own. Konohamaru can see Iruka's fingers turning white-ish. "Oh gods, Umino-san, I never wanted him to do that, he said that I wanted it, but I didn't, I don't like it, I don't like his hands on me- don't like his fingers _in me_!"

"He's gone now, shh," Iruka pulls very, _very_ slowly and Gousatsu falls into his arms. Iruka puts his arms around Gousatsu's shoulders but doesn't touch him anywhere else.

Konohamaru feels something wet on his face and he reaches up with an unsteady hand to touch his cheek.

He's crying.

He wasn't supposed to cry, not until he'd help Gousatsu.

As he watches Iruka-sensei hug Gousatsu and rock him back and forth and murmur to him, he thinks that maybe he did help. Maybe his mission is done and now he can just be a friend. Iruka-sensei can take over now; take over all the really hard stuff. Konohamaru won't leave Gousatsu, won't stop being his friend, but now he knows that he doesn't have to be the only one that's protecting his friend.

Iruka-sensei is protecting him too, now.

*****xxXXxx*****


	3. Future: Ascension to Rokudaime

**Title:** Future - Ascension to Rokudaime

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Naruto is given that hat that he's wanted for his entire life.

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Note:** Short, yes, but only because it's a vignette, one of two for _Gobo_, who asked for Tsunade or Temari interaction with Team Tensai.

*****xxXXxx*****

Naruto sat down in the chair behind the massive desk and stared at the triangular hat in a kind of awe.

"Naruto?"

"Baa-chan," Naruto whispered, "Are you sure?"

"You've been training for this job your entire life, Naruto," Tsunade Senju smiled at the young man who called her 'Granny'.

"Yeah, but-- I'm only seventeen."

Tsunade bent down and kissed the crown of his head before running her hand through his blond hair, "You deserve it, Naruto."

Naruto laughed suddenly, "I did it!" He exclaimed with joy and jumped up, pulling the Godaime into his arms and hugging her tight, "I did it!"

Tsunade laughed with him and hugged him back. "Want to be introduced to your teammates?"

Naruto grinned, "I'd love it."

The tall blonde woman left the Hokage's office and gestured for Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke to follow her back inside.

"I'd like to introduce you to Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yōko: Rokudaime of Konohagakure no Sato."

Naruto's four teammates bowed at the waist until their torsos were perpendicular with the ground, and as one they acknowledged him and his position. "_Rokudaime-sama_."

"I did it!" Naruto bounced around the desk, his burgundy robes flying around him. He grabbed the first person he came across into the biggest hug he could give and was both surprised and unsurprised when Kakashi didn't push him off.

He was, after all, the Hokage and Kakashi Hatake was nothing less than professional when it came to his commanding officers.

*****xxXXxx*****


	4. Past: Godaime Senju

**Title:** Past - Godaime Senju

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** The team gets Tsunade back to Konoha years before Naruto managed it the first time.

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Note:** Short, again, but only because it's a vignette, two of two for _Gobo_, who asked for Tsunade or Temari interaction with Team Tensai. Hope you liked them, Gobo!

*****xxXXxx*****

Tsunade stared at the three ten year olds in front of her and glowered at them. She didn't want to be here and there was only one reason that she was.

"I don't know how you convinced me to do this," She complained before picking up the white and red hat, "I mean, Hiruzen-sensei isn't even dead yet."

"I'd like to see Sarutobi-jii-san retire again, rather than die, Baa-chan," The smallest of the three, the blond, said as he smirked at her.

She glowered again, "Just because you won the bet for me to be Hokage doesn't mean you'll win again and make me take that cotton candy girl as my student."

Naruto looked at his watch and then at the door then turned to her, "I don't see how you could win; your time frame just passed," His cheeks bunched up over his eyes as he grinned at her unrepentantly.

Tsunade looked from the blond to the 'cotton candy' girl and huffed, "Fine. The brat better be here tomorrow morning at six. We start then."

Team Tensai whooped and hugged and jumped like little kids for several minutes before giving her a hasty bow and running out of the Hokage's - out of _her_ door.

"Yo," Kakashi dropped in through the window and Tsunade couldn't help but up pick up the closest object in sight - which happened to be a heavy metal paperweight - and throw it at him.

As he vanished in a swirl of leaves, letting the paperweight miss him by mere millimetres, she dropped her head into her hands.

"Damn Kakashi and his pathological need to be late."

Now she had to get up early in the morning and do paperwork and train that Sakura girl-

Though, from what she'd heard about the pink headed girl, it wouldn't be too hard, what with how good her skills already were.

"Tsunade-nee?" Shizune poked her head into the door and Tsunade sighed.

"Better get ready for a fellow student, Shizune. The little blond kid managed to bet his teammate into my 'loving' tutelage."

Shizune giggled and slapped a hand over her mouth to contain the rest of her mirth, eyes wide. "Oh. I'll bring her back to the tower after twelve, Nee-san," She backed out of the doorway and closed it behind her.

Tsunade could hear Shizune's laughter the entire way down the hall.

*****xxXXxx*****


	5. Past: Team Aniki

**Title:** Past - Team Aniki

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Itachi Uchiha, Kenen Murakami, and Iruka Umino all have something in common: a little brother.

**Warnings:** Off-screen gore (mission related)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Note:** Hitonomi Kamoku is my (very sad) attempt at referencing 'once bitten, twice shy'. Hitonomi = bite, Kamoku = shy. Yeah. As I said: very sad. LOL

*****xxXXxx*****

Kenen Murakami, Itachi Uchiha and Iruka Umino were crouched around a clearing that was filled to the brim with Yakuza.

They'd been hired by a rival gang to rescue a prominent member of the gang's son. He'd been kidnapped by the gang that the three were now stalking and they wanted him back.

Iruka had been surprised to see the team that he'd been put on. He couldn't imagine that there was any other team like this in Konoha. All three teenagers had little brothers who had been assaulted as a young child and gotten to know each other to help with the feelings of helplessness that such a thing created.

Itachi's fingers flashed though a series of signals that they had created over the year that they'd known each other. It was easier for them to talk about what had happened if they didn't have to say the words out loud and it also helped that they weren't discussing their younger siblings healing in public.

Though, Iruka thought to himself, healing wasn't really the term. The nightmare that Naruto had experienced the night before Iruka had left for this mission wasn't something that was occasional. It seemed to Iruka that Naruto had nightmares every night. Iruka had spoken to Jogen about Naruto's dreams and Jogen had assured him that if the dreams continued, he would bring it up in the sessions that he had with the small blond boy.

Itachi had conceded that Sasuke had nightmares as well. Though Kenen rarely spoke of nightmares, he did mention that Manabu still startled fairly easily.

Turning his attention back to Itachi, Iruka got the gist of what he was saying and readied himself.

His job was to get the boy and get out, as quickly as possible while his partners dealt with the men that were holding the boy captive.

Kenen had already told him that he was the best with traumatized children and Iruka had to agree with him. Iruka was the one with advanced training in the care and feeding of a traumatized child.

He was just glad that he hadn't come across anyone in his classes other than his otouto and his friends who needed his level of training.

The steady stream of street urchins that Naruto brought home was more than enough for him to deal with.

Itachi made and fist and then, suddenly, signaled the mission a go.

Iruka flickered through the men faster than they could see and reached the child as Kenen set off the traps that he'd placed just minutes earlier. Itachi appeared in the middle of the clearing, making his presence known and drawing most of the attention while the others were dealing with the smoke and ash and blood that Kenen had caused.

The small boy chained to a tent post lay curled up in a ball on the ground, arms wrapped around his knees, his chin tucked down to his breastbone and his hair dirty with mud and, from what Iruka could smell, a minute amount of blood.

"Hitonomi-kun?" Iruka crouched over the boy protectively, "My name is Iruka; I'm here to take you home."

Nine year old Hitonomi Kamoku lifted his head slowly and Iruka made sure that seemed as soft as possible. The softer he looked, the more the child should trust him.

"Iruka-san?" Hitonomi's face was bruised on one side but his eyes were bright and un-shadowed. Iruka was pleased to see that even though he'd been hit, he hadn't been broken.

Though, he had only been kidnapped two days ago. Kamoku-san had been quick to make provisions for his son's rescue.

"Hai," Iruka smiled, "I'm going to unchain you-" He reached for the chains only to find that the boy had picked the lock already, holding his free hands out with a saucy grin, a piece of twisted metal in his hand.

"One of the first things that Tou-san taught me," Hitonomi said, "Just in case I was..." He trailed off and looked around covertly.

Iruka nodded, "In case you were ever kidnapped for leverage against your father," He stood slowly, hiding Hitonomi with his body. Itachi and Kenen's efforts hadn't been wasted, as Iruka saw, when he looked over his shoulder to see that most of the men who had been in the camp were down.

He couldn't tell if they were dead or not, but Iruka figured that the younger teenagers were trying to send a message to the Yakuza leader who had orchestrated the kidnapping. If that was the case, just over half of the men would be dead and the rest would have debilitating injuries that would be with them for the rest of their lives.

"Are we leaving now?" Hitonomi asked, not even trying to look around Iruka's body to see the carnage that the other two shinobi had wrought out.

"Yes," Iruka looked back at the boy and Hitonomi stretched his arms up. Iruka picked the boy up and Hitonomi hid his face in Iruka's neck. Iruka wondered why the child would do that before realizing that given his upbringing, he had been around more than one violent situation and his father had probably trained him not to look unless told to.

He was thankful for that. He didn't want the child to see Itachi and Kenen dealing out such violence, Yakuza child or not.

Jumping away from the clearing with an extra push of chakra to his feet, Iruka attached himself to a tree and started on his way away from the clearing. He quickly made it to the check point and set Hitonomi down to wait for his team mates.

"Iruka-san?" Hitonomi asked, "Did they kill them?"

"Who?" Iruka asked for clarification absently as he felt the approaching chakra signatures of his team mates.

"The people with you; did they kill the bad guys?"

Curiosity wasn't always a good thing.

"Some of them, yes," Iruka told the child the truth. It would be hard to explain the blood on his team mates - if there was any - if he told the child a lie.

"Iruka," Kenen landed next to him, Itachi hovering at the edge of the check point, keeping an eye out.

"Kenen," Iruka nodded to him.

"Is Kamoku-kun clear for travel?"

Iruka nodded to his question, "Slight bruising, but no lasting damage."

Kenen waited for Iruka to pick the child up again and followed closely behind him, covering his six as they started back to Otafuku Gai, where Kamoku-san, Hitonomi's father, would be waiting for his son.

Hitonomi clutched tight to Iruka's neck as they traveled, riding piggyback on the seventeen year old chuunin. Every once in a while he would gasp or giggle as Iruka bounded though the trees at neck-breaking speed. He wasn't quite as fast as Itachi, but he kept up well, Kenen watching him for signs of fatigue, knowing that carrying someone while using chakra to run through the trees was exhausting if kept up long enough.

In the second hour of their travel, Hitonomi had fallen asleep to the steady sway of Iruka's jumping and an hour after that, the team reached their destination.

Kamoku-san thanked the team profusely for their retrieval of his son and gave them a completed mission scroll. The three teenagers bowed to him, turned and jumped away, heading immediately back to Konoha.

Without the extra weight of the child on his back, Iruka was faster and had an easier time following Itachi, Kenen at his side.

He wondered why Kenen seemed to let Itachi lead the mission when no one had actually been put in charge of it. He fluttered his fingers lightly and Kenen snorted.

"I don't care who leads, as long as they're competent," He muttered, "Itachi-san is as competent as they come."

Iruka chuckled, grinning, "I understand," He murmured back. His fingers fluttered again and Kenen responded in a like manner, telling Iruka that he would do his portion of the after action report. Iruka argued lightly, telling Kenen that he could do the entire thing and the two younger teenagers could just sign off on the AAR after reading it through.

"I will do my part," Itachi dropped back slightly so that he was in line with his older team mates, "I do not mind paper work."

"You guys, only one of us has to do it. It wasn't a hard mission anyway," Iruka shrugged nonchalantly, "Besides, the academy is out of session and I'm kind of missing the paper work."

Kenen shuddered, "Ugh," He commented, "I don't know how you can stand to sit in a chair most of the day and mark. You couldn't get me to do that if you paid me."

Laughing, Iruka smirked, "They do pay me for that."

Itachi shook his head at his team's antics, "Iruka-san, if you miss paper work that much, you should sign up for the mission desk. They have two positions open at the moment."

Thinking that over as they continued through the forest silently, Iruka was surprised to find that he found the idea Itachi had proposed interesting. He did like to do paper work and the Hokage knew him. He'd already undergone rather rigorous interrogation already as well, so getting clearance for the mission desk wouldn't be as hard for him as it was for others.

Checking in at the gate, Iruka waved his team mates off and headed for his house.

Naruto should be home in the next few days, so he ought to do a little cleaning up. Not that he was typically messy or obsessive about cleanliness, but he liked to be organized and he didn't want Naruto going around the house organizing things again.

The last time that had happened, he'd found every single scroll and book in the house sorted alphabetically by author on their proper shelve with little tags on the shelves denoting the first letter of the author of the scrolls or books that the shelve held.

Iruka had found out fairly quickly after Naruto had moved in that if he didn't keep his house in semblance of order, Naruto would get obsessive about where things were and then go on a cleaning spree.

He'd wondered more than once where Naruto had gotten the tendency to organize things, but his questions where politely, and professionally, shuffled to the side without an answer.

He hadn't pushed. When - or if - Naruto wanted to let him know why he carefully organized the shelves, he would.

After filling out an AAR, Iruka put it on the kitchen counter so that he could easily grab it when he next went out to let Kenen and Itachi look it over and sign off on it before handing it in.

And he would give some serious thought to Itachi's idea of applying for the mission desk. It would, at the very least, keep him busy over the academy breaks and it would let him stay in Konoha instead of being sent out on missions.

He really wanted to stay around, just in case Naruto ever needed him.

*****xxXXxx*****


End file.
